


in public

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	in public

“If you ever pull something like that, I’m going to kill you.”

Sinara made a face as if someone had just thrown up on her shoes.

Kasius looked from her to the source of her disapproval, the freshly engaged couple.“Propose, you mean?”

“In public,”she spat. It sounded like an expletive.

“So you’ll say yes in private?”he asked, brushing his fingers against hers.

She froze for a moment, then shrugged.“Won’t kill you, anyway.” She winked. “Probably.”

“I’ll take that risk,”Kasius said.

“In private,”she reminded him.

He raised her hand to kiss it.“Of course, darling.”


End file.
